User talk:Immora
U have moved the builds from the build sections to ur build archive, therefore removing from build section/renaming it so ur archive comes up in the build section, please revert these changes and copy and paste into new pages and remove tags from build moving--Stevo101 22:43, 23 April 2007 (CDT) :build wipe in 8 days, just remove the tags so they don't get keboshed. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 22:44, 23 April 2007 (CDT) :: He's Moving the whole section tho, when people go to archive their own builds they will find that they won't be their after he removes his tags, the builds will be non existent in the Build section--Stevo101 22:45, 23 April 2007 (CDT) :::build wipe in 8 days. they'll all be deleted anyways. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 22:46, 23 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Honorable Sarah, do you know of an effective way to archive the builds while including the article history (as per the policy) while keeping them from getting deleted? I haven't found clear instructions on how to best do this. -- Immora 22:49, 23 April 2007 (CDT) :::::ur not getting the point, Lets say i wish to archive the builds, and he has removed the tags, I can't archive because he Moved the page, he didnt recreate his own, therefore it wont be there no more.Stevo101 22:50, 23 April 2007 (CDT) :::Still it's not how it should be done, because as Stevo101 said, others may also wish to archive and they've got all the categories still on them. They should be moved manually by creating a new page and ideally with the history record recorded. Also a record of the builds may be created, another reason why builds shouldn't be moved like that. --Xasxas256 22:51, 23 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Xasxar256 and Steve101, I've found no instructions on how to retain an article's history without actually moving the article. If you can provide instructions on how to record the history along with a new page creation, I'd appreciate it-- all I could figure out was either creating a new page (establishes a clean history which isn't what's wanted) or move the article to a new namespace. I want to be in line with the license agreement when archiving these. -- Immora 22:54, 23 April 2007 (CDT) :::::Immora see this: User_talk:Auron_of_Neon/Archive_effort#Proper_Moving_Procedure. Then please move those builds back into the build namespace. Thanks. --Xasxas256 22:55, 23 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::Thanks, Xas! I didn't know how to locate information on that. I'll get stuff moved back. -- Immora 22:57, 23 April 2007 (CDT) ::one move is better then nine copies. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 22:58, 23 April 2007 (CDT) :::::::Fyren wrote something interesting on the topic, I'm sure of it but I can't find where he wrote it. I'll let you two know if I do manage to dig it up. --Xasxas256 23:00, 23 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Thanks, Xas. Now I'm trying to figure out how I'm going to do the Perl thing since I've never used it! Wish history copying was a simpler thing. -- Immora 23:02, 23 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Fyren's comment was here and the section below it. I thought it was a bit longer than that and said something more about Auron's effort. Perl thing? I'm not sure what you're referring to. --Xasxas256 23:09, 23 April 2007 (CDT) Hey, just letting you know, I am letting all new Users use my archive :D. Not quite finished at the moment, but you should check it out. Mesmer will be done by tommorow :D. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:46, 24 April 2007 (CDT) Check it out :D. Builds Archive [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:47, 24 April 2007 (CDT) ::Thank you! That'll save me a lot of pain trying to copy over so much monk stuff. I appreciate it. Just make sure you follow the license stuff and copy history info. ^^ -- Immora 12:59, 24 April 2007 (CDT) A monster "Thank You!" Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 15:29, December 1, 2010 (UTC)